1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal, and particularly, to a signal input module capable of generating a signal by a user's manipulation, and a mobile terminal having the same.
2. Background of the Disclosure
As a mobile terminal becomes multifunctional, the mobile terminal can be allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast, etc., so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player.
Terminals can be divided into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals according to their mobility. The mobile terminal is a portable device that can be carried anywhere and have one or more of a function of performing voice and video calls, a function of inputting/outputting information, a function of storing data, etc.
In order to support and enhance such functions of the terminal, it can be considered to improve the configuration and/or software of the terminal.
The mobile terminal is provided with a signal input unit, such as a home key, side keys or volume keys, at one side of a case. A user executes one or more functions of the mobile terminal by manipulating the signal input unit.
Such signal input unit is formed as a plurality of components are assembled to each other. As the number of components is increased, assembly processes may become complicated and it may take a lot of assembly time. Further, the signal input unit having a prescribed volume may cause the mobile terminal not to have a slim structure. Accordingly, a signal input unit, capable of having a small size and simplifying assembly processes, may be considered.